Operating a device can require multiple passwords or other security prompts to be entered to access its features. For example, at device startup a code for unlocking the device, and/or a code for registering the device on a network can be required. Additional passwords may also be needed to access additional features of the device such as work related functionality. Moreover, entering the wrong password multiple times can lead to a wiped device.